


Pain and Pleasure

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Car Sex, Cuddling, Dry Humping, Fighting, First Kiss, First Time, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oral, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scar Play, Shower Sex, Wet Humping, manual sex, pinning, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffin and David are trying to trust each other again after the events at Chechnya, and have a regular "jumper night out." What starts out as a conversation during a drive turns into lots of aggressive sex in Griffin's secret home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Germany: The Autobahn

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter general, then moving along the rating system to very mature content.

Things still hadn’t settled down between the two from when David left Griffin in Chechnya, even though he and Millie had broken up immediately afterwards. David had gone back for Griffin immediately, but the British jumper had already moved himself far away. It had taken a few weeks of diligently staking out some of their shared jump location before he had finally found Griffin lurking in Russia at the Moscow Zoo in front of the sloth bears, apologized enough to Griffin’s satisfaction (which entailed two days of non-stop yelling and fighting and name-calling), and attempted to start a real friendship.

After a few months of not completely trusting each other, the two men were finally spending regular time together, though still constantly bickering because of the unspoken tension they constantly carried, wondering if they could actually trust one another yet.

This time, for their “jumper night out,” they had borrowed a car for the night, a nice black Porsche that wasn’t too flashy and noticeable but still a dream to drive. It was easy enough to jump into the car impound in New York City when it was closing for the night, just after 9pm and not re-opening until 9am - plenty of time for a joy ride and to get the car transported back into the lot unnoticed. They flipped in and out again, Griffin taking charge and snapping them from New York to Germany instantly.

Griffin was driving, sticking to the normal method with the occasional gleeful shout and excited jump further down the Autobahn thrown in. While David and Griffin were both strong and capable drivers, Griffin really did excel when it came to jumping with large objects – such as snapping a car from an impound lot to zooming on the highway going at rather high speeds in the pitch dark. There were no highway lights where they were driving – somewhere before Hamburg, David thought – so it was a bit nerve-wracking, to say the least.

It was after 2am before David finally gathered up his nerve to ask Griffin the one question that had been lurking in the back of his head for a while now. Probably since they had first met, in fact.

“So how come you never date, Griffin?”

Griffin’s animated face went flat and expressionless, but his narrowed blue eyes darted across the space between their seats to quickly to meet David’s for a second, and David wasn’t sure what to read into that darkened glance. And, pretty much as expected, Griffin proceeded to blow up and started snarling defensively, “What’s the bloody point, you ass? I have more fun jerking off, and I don’t get tied down to one person or place. No baggage allowed. Not in my life.”

David fought not to show his amusement at the Brit’s prickly tone and tried to keep it light and friendly, “Griffin, I’ve never seen you even try to pick up anyone, nor have a one night stand of any kind. Or ask someone out, or even do coffee with another person. Masturbation can only take you so far. Seriously, you need to get out more often with people. No wonder you’re so snarky all the time.” He turned a bit in his seat, trying to catch Griffin’s eyes and smile at him.

Except this was obviously a very bad topic of choice, because this time Griffin looked extremely pissed, his face tightly pinching in anger, his dark eyebrows coming together in a nasty scowl. “You’re such a noob, David.” His accent was thickening, the Brit in him becoming more pronounced.

David immediately started to interject, but Griffin just talked over him even more loudly and bitterly, “So fucking privileged and you don’t even get it, you damned wanker. You spent years simply enjoying being a jumper – carefree, no worries, no fear of death or being hunted. You’ve had plenty of time to act like a human and enjoy things like dating and having a home and doing every day things like shopping for clothes, having relationships and opportunities for sex and drinking coffee in splashy cafes and drinks in trendy bars and enjoying small talk with strangers. You’ve been able to enjoy the real pleasures of life, especially those unknown to most people who walk the earth. The best you could experience from any place in the world. Money galore to spent on the riches that the world offers. And me?”

Staring straight ahead with his eyes fixed to the road, Griffin barked a sharp quick laugh and his tone got even angrier. It had a nasty edge to it and then he shouted, “I’ve been on the fucking run for what feels like forever. Every bloody day – being alone, being scared, always moving, living off the grid. You think that’s conducive to making random connections to total strangers so I can get my rocks off? Besides, I already told you the first time you broke into my lair that the Paladins will kill everyone you know – family, friends, partners, lovers. Or worse, they’ll torture someone you care about until in desperation they agree to help them and poison you. Yeah, my one and only actual relationship really worked out well that way. You meet anyone and they will be killed sooner or later by the Paladins. At some point, I hope you’ll realize the only people we jumpers can possibly connect with and trust are other jumpers. And we’re a rare breed – most of us don’t make it long enough to even meet other jumpers. So yeah, what’s the fucking point to making friends, let alone dating, when there’s no one around to understand what your life is actually like.”

The words abruptly came to a screeching full volume end and then Griffin fell instantly silent, steadfastly refusing to look at David. Instead, the Brit just slammed down on the gas pedal and dangerously increased their speed, whipping them through the dark. It was a good thing David trusted Griffin as a driver and as a jumper because at the terrifying velocity they had now attained, the slightest interference would most likely result in a car wreck.

David tried to breathe and not show any fear as he stared out the window for a couple of minutes hoping Griffin would calm down – knowing this was futile given Griffin’s intense mood swings. He tried to figure out to say, not even sure himself why he was asking personal questions like that of Griffin. The Brit was clear about keeping his privacy. After a few minutes, David quietly offered into the silence that filled the darkened car, “What happens when two jumpers get involved …”

He never got to finish his sentence.


	2. Inca Ruins: Northern Peru

He definitely was not ready for Griffin’s furious response, which was to jump them both, car and all, into the small grass clearing that traced around the still unfound Incan ruins in Northern Peru they had discovered on another jump night together, and slam on the brakes. The car snapped still on its front tires, throwing them violently forward in a shower of dirt and vegetation. It was messy teleport from Germany, the jump rot thrown around them clear evidence of Griffin was rapidly losing control.

David crashed his head hard on the front dash as the car abruptly came to a standstill in the clearing, and tears filled his blue eyes at the unexpected intensely sharp pain from the blow and he cried out, startling the wildlife.

He was groggy and still seeing stars when he felt Griffin grabbing his shoulders and pulling him roughly across the gap between their seats, barked directly into his face and with spit spraying everywhere, “What the fuck? What the fuck are you trying to say to me, you bloody fucking American?” David’s heart sank at the total meltdown taking place, and just shook his head silently, desperately trying to snap out of the fugue state he was in.

Griffin’s fingers were clenched so tight into David’s wide shoulders he knew he would have dark purple bruises within hours. Griffin was six inches smaller than him, but the Brit was the toughest and nastiest fighter he had ever met and as he knew from personal experience, conflict with Griffin always resulted in many aches and injuries. After all, Griffin had spent his whole life fighting to stay alive, not to mention being an expert in karate. He knew how to make people hurt.

What cleared out the rest of his mental cloudiness from the jump was an intense sharp sudden pain – Griffin had unexpectedly yanked Griffin closer and had sunken his teeth deep into the side of David’s long neck. David frantically tried to pull away but Griffin actually growled at him and it was a freaky-scary enough sound to keep David from moving. He could feel the hot wetness of Griffin’s mouth against his skin, his sharp teeth firmly latched in place. The pain was blinding but he was pretty sure wasn’t bleeding.

But when Griffin started to tongue the fold of skin, pulling at it and sucking on it and even rolling the skin around between his teeth, David realized this was not going to be a battle. He was going to be well-bruised and beaten by the end, but not for the normal reasons. At least this is what he hoped, given that Griffin had never tried this particular move on him before when fighting.

David had never been with a guy, hadn’t even thought of it, but given the rock-hard erection he was now sporting, it seemed evident he liked Griffin and even more, he liked being mauled and bitten by the other jumper. Both were rather startling revelations, to say the least. But what Griffin had screamed at him when they were tearing down the road was true - the only person a jumper could be with was another jumper. His brain kept going back to that realization until Griffin ran his tongue back and forth gently across the bruised sore skin and David realized he definitely liked that. So he sighed in acceptance and tipped his head slightly away to give the other man better access. He opened his mouth to make a comment but sharp warning nips from Griffin made David decide to shut up and let the other jumper have his way.

They didn’t speak to each other at all, not at first. Their only means of communication was by touch, and the small grunts and groans of appreciation.

David kept his eyes closed, focused intently on the sensation of Griffin’s hot mouth against his flesh; the way his small but strong hands flexed and gripped tight into David’s shoulders. And however fucked up this seduction, it felt great. Excellent, in fact. Still licking and tasting David’s neck and not lifting his head, Griffin shifted in the driver’s seat, twisting around and pulling his legs up a bit so he had more room to move and get closer to David.

Griffin stopped nuzzling and biting him, and began kissing his way up David’s swan-like neck. He took his time, keeping David on edge, waiting in anticipation. The brunette’s lips were soft and warm and he used his tongue a lot on his journey of exploration. By the time Griffin had reached his ear, David’s hands were frantically gripping Griffin’s black denim clad legs right above the knee. He choked back a moan where the Brit began licking delicately around his ear, leaving small kisses that were like tiny electric shocks and light as a feather.

And then he could feel Griffin’s rough dark stubble scrape across his cheekbone and jaw line, and the reality of Griffins mouth gently covering his own happened. They held tightly onto each other, neither moving in their seat, the tension building as they kept this closed mouth kiss in stasis.

Griffin finally broke the impasse, his tongue aggressively shoving its way into David’s mouth as he pushed, opened and deepened their kiss. Griffin still seemed furious, but his anger was being channeled into this unexpected twist in their friendship or whatever fucked-up relationship it was the two jumpers shared. Griffin, between rough forceful kisses, kept whispering in David’s ear, his words dirty and nasty and totally arousing as they promised future dark and delightful pleasures.

Their kisses grew hungrier; they tried to devour and eat each other alive, hands and mouths battling for control. They were too similar in significant ways – namely, both were powerful dominant personalities used to having the world work around them to suit their needs. And neither was very good at talking honestly and openly, so their bodies had to communicate their desires and wants to each other instead.

Griffin’s hands were always shifting, constantly moving, sliding around the taller man’s neck; his slender fingers kept stroking David’s short blonde hair. David started to relax under the combined kissing and head massage. Their kissing intensified, messier and wetter, and they breathed each other’s scent, appreciated the closeness of their bodies in the interior of the car, and let the intensity build naturally.

It was getting hot and humid at the ruins and the car was steaming up inside. But neither of them cared that they were sweaty because it was just the two of them, hidden away from the threats of their enemies, existing on stolen time. A bead of sweat trickled from David’s brow, the tiny rivulet droplet sliding down his face. Griffin caught it, lapped it up with a gentle tongue, savoring the fresh saltiness.

They necked like teenagers on a first date; everything felt intense, incredibly real and detailed. Every nuance of their encounter was searing into their brains and they both felt like liquid fire was rushing through their inch of their arteries and veins.

Feeling more confident, David took a bit of initiative and started touching and exploring Griffin, mapping out his slight and fit body. His hands looked freakishly large against Griffin’s chest, but he could feel every minute detail and subtle change as Griffin breathed; how his muscles shifted under his familiar black t-shirt. David slid his hands up under the sweat-clad fabric and started detailing the contours of Griffin’s lean physique. His fingertips felt the raised lines from old scars and burns that were reminders of Griffin’s pain-filled life, and he traced the edges of one he felt on Griffin’s right hip. His lips followed the twisted paths around Griffin’s neck, his tongue edging the old wound, a treasure map leading to secret pleasures. He couldn’t stop noticing the texture and contrast between healthy and scarred skin; smoothness and roughness.

Griffin must have liked his obsessive attention to the scars, because his hands suddenly clenched in David’s hair, yanking him tight into the juncture of where his shoulder met his neck. David took the invitation for what it was, and sunk his teeth into the damaged skin, suctioning so hard the skin instantly blossomed into a large dark red patch infused with wriggling red lines. He could feel Griffin’s whole body lock and seize and the smaller man stopped breathing for a second.

David pulled back momentarily to see the open wanton desire in Griffin’s eyes, shiny black need clearly evident. David grabbed Griffin by the face and forcefully licked along his jaw line, the dark stubble coarse and making a soft raspy noise. He used his teeth, sinking them back into Griffin’s plush lower lip, making the smaller man release his first involuntary moan of enjoyment for the evening. The heated pleasures he felt at touching Griffin this intimately were near overpowering.

Griffin retaliated by sliding his hands along David’s stomach, his fingertips rough against David’s burning skin. His abdominal muscles clenched and released under Griffin’s attention. And Griffin took his time tracing a long line from David’s navel down to the top edge of his low-cut pants. David could not prevent the shudders he got at Griffin’s touch, the skin fluttering wherever Griffin moved his hands. When he finally hit the top edge of David’s thin camouflage pants, the Brit sped things up and abruptly yanked at David’s dark olive v-necked t-shirt, tearing it slightly in the armpits as he pulled it up and off David’s body, then did the same for himself. With a flash, his black t-shirt was in the back seat, along with David’s and their jackets and their packs.

And then it was the newness and excitement of heated skin-on-skin, the two men rocking together, clenching tight and pulling each other close, mouths sealing together. They lost themselves in an orgy of exploration, hands roaming and tickling and caressing; their upper chests turning red-blotchy with lust.

Griffin finally broke off their kiss, moving back to the juncture of David’s neck and licking his way across David’s shoulder, dipping his tongue in the groove of his collar bone and lapping at the sweat pooling there. From there, he worked his way down the sun-kissed skin of David’s chest, and then latched on gently to David’s right nipple. He began working the small nub, licking it, teasing it, pulling at it, and the sensation was intense enough to make David feel dizzy.

For whatever reason, women had never really done much with his nipples before, and enjoying it this immensely made him wonder if he should have been checking out more progressive women earlier than this. Or men, for that matter.

Then again, David still wasn’t sure if this evening’s change in their relationship was because he was opening himself up to the idea of being with men, or if it was strictly Griffin he wanted. And how he felt at this very moment showed him that he was enjoying this dynamic change very much. Suddenly he was learning new things about his body, his sexuality, and not just how to live as a jumper. Griffin was opening his eyes to many new adventures and hidden delights. He was kind of scared, but more in a roller-coaster sort of way.

Then Griffin switched the other side, licking away at the left even as he kept playing with David’s right nipple with his free hand, and David’s stomach clenched hard. David felt his eyes rolling upwards and then he was losing himself within Griffin again. Griffin played his body like they had been lovers for ages and it felt so right.

And David found himself becoming more vocal than ever, gasping and sighing and moaning with every new technique Griffin brought into play. Griffin was a talker, murmuring and swearing under his breath, into David’s mouth, mumbled against his inflamed skin.

It would have been perfect … the only problem was that David didn’t fit easily into the Porsche. At least, not for messing around with someone as hell-bent and as apparently eager as Griffin. Even with the seats pushed fully back, there was little room for them to move about. The two of them were all over each other, needing each other and frantic to take it further and get totally undressed. Reaching this goal was proving difficult given the size of the car interior and David’s height. Griffin muttered a few cracks about “giants” and “bloody oversized Americans” under his breath, but he didn’t stop off with his dedicated assault on David.

That is, until David accidentally caught the car horn with his shoulder while his hands were desperately and awkwardly wrestling with Griffin’s belt buckle one-handed. The roar of sound was shockingly loud and birds screamed and went flying off across the grasses and rocks. Griffin shook his head, winching at the pain from the noise and poked David hard in the shoulder in annoyance.

As the sound died, they dove back into each other’s mouth and feeling each other up, but disaster was just waiting to happen. David’s arms and legs, more specifically his hands and knees and sometimes his feet, kept getting in the way and hitting everything – including Griffin.

When Griffin got an elbow to the ribcage for the third, he gave an exasperated sigh into his friend’s mouth, and abruptly cut off their contact. He reached back and grabbed all their stuff, shoved it at David with no explanation and grabbed David’s face in his hands. He bit David’s lower lip, already swollen and split, and after ramming his tongue down David’s throat, jumped them.

The bushes rustled for a few moments after they had vanished, and finally stopped shaking, quiet again as if the area had never been invaded.


	3. Within the Jumpscar

Griffin was being typically paranoid in his teleporting – after leaving the car back at the closed impound, they started falling through air and jumping, falling and jumping, over and over again. Making out and jumping at the same time was near indescribable. David had his eyes closed, his mouth still locked to the brunette’s as they left in a hurricane, their clothes and sacks still clenched in his one hand. He could feel each minute movement of wind and air and Griffin’s half-naked body wrapped around his as they jumped repeatedly.

David had lost count of their movements, totally lost in Griffin’s gnawed and frantic lips against his as the air whipped against their bodies. A human could never do this with a jumper. He had tried with Mille, but their worlds were too far apart – two different species marked by a one single genetic mutation. The message kept getting slapped in his face – only jumpers understand one another. A jumper-jumper relationship was most likely the only kind that could work. And then David sadly realized how few jumpers probably made it into adulthood and went through these kinds of personal issues.

As they kept dropping free fall from great heights, their bodies tangled together, all they could focus on was each other and the jumps. David had one hand tightly entwined in the David’s rat nest of chocolate dark hair, the other tightly gripping their belongings. Griffin had his arms tightly squeezed around David’s wide chest, keeping them together as they flew through the air.

Griffin had to keep his eyes firmly closed to keep himself from losing track of the jump sequence. Finally having David in his arms and bending to his interest was tremendous, and he couldn’t get distracted while jumping with David in his arms. Still, it was easy enough to keep kissing and jumping at the same time; he just had to keep thinking of jump locations as if he was flipping quickly through a photography album. And he already had the final destination chosen. He just needed to take the time to get them there safely and not trigger the Paladin’s awareness of their movements or discover a collapsing jumpscar.


	4. Vienna: Griffin's secret home

After a quick blaze of jumps that were at once endless and lightening fast, Griffin terminated their jumping and the two crashed down onto a king-sized bed. David instantly dropped all their gear and clothes as they landed, but Griffin was already on him.

David knew in a second he had never been here before, and wondered if this was some posh apartment that Griffin had taken over as a squat, because from a very brief glance it looked more like a very expensive penthouse and less like some crazed psycho's secret cave lair. It obviously had air conditioning because they both broke out in goose-bumps.

They were immediately fighting each other again, this time a battle to see who would get the rest of the other’s clothes off first. They were already shirtless, grappling with each other as they rolled across the broad bed, battling to determine who would be pinned down the first. They were both breathless and sporting matching erections. For all his size and weight advantage, David wound up on bottom almost at once, effectively held down by Griffin, who had managed to straddle the tall man’s legs and get David’s arms shoved up over his head, his face hovering inches above his captive’s. It was definitely the karate.

Griffin looked down at him, serious for a second, and suddenly asked, “You really want this, David? Better tell me now because I’m too close to not stopping.” David swallowed hard, loving the dark passion and slight threat he could here in the Brit’s words.

Crudely, because Griffin understood this best, David squirmed underneath him, rubbing and thrusting and lifting his head up to bring Griffin’s mouth against his own. This seemed to be the confirmation that Griffin needed, and they both flung themselves into each other’s embrace, allowing desperate desire to wash over them.

The Brit’s kisses were a force of nature, deep and devouring, his tongue completely filling David’s generous mouth. He grew wild with want, plunging repeatedly into David’s mouth as if he were fucking him with his tongue. David’s long body was stretched out under him, beautiful and model-like gorgeous, all long-toned muscles and his skin a perfect honey amber, setting off his dirty blonde hair that was normally thick and shiny clean. David was always clean shaven, and this extended to his body, his chest near hairless except for a light sprinkling on his chest. His skin reflected a mix of old fights and today’s battle – especially where Griffin had marked it before, and the darkening bruises on David’s neck and shoulders just made the smaller Brit eager to mark him up more.

Griffin took his sweet time making his way down David’s perfect chest. He paid a lot of attention to David’s nipples again, recognizing how much it had driven David crazy earlier, and taking enjoyment from how David squirmed and gasped under him as he nipped and sucked and pulled on those rosy nubs. David grasped Griffin’s ass hard in return, and sunk his fingers into the black denim, aiming to leave matching bruises of his own. Griffin lathed both nipples with his snake-like tongue, alternative between left and right, and David relished in the new knowledge that those small buds could feel so intense just by Griffin licking and playing with them.

The smaller jumper watched David’s clenched shut eyes, and took delight in the tension and stress throughout his body that revealed the true evidence of his enjoyment in their encounter. David’s muscles twitched and trembled under Griffin’s touch, his body responding more aggressively the further down Griffin explored. By the time he had reached the edge of David’s pants and was unzipping the taller man, stripping him quickly of his boots and socks before moving on to his camouflage pants and dark blue boxers, David was thrashing around frantically, his hands tangled in the duvet cover.

And then David was naked, lying across the bed, looking debauched and messed up and filled with desire. He looked up through long lashes at Griffin, who was still only shirtless, and suddenly smiled fondly at his friend, a genuinely sunny and wide grin showing his happiness. He was so fucking beautiful and Griffin couldn’t believe that David wanted him when he had the looks to attract any woman (or man) he desired. But it was David who had started it all, asked him about jumpers and relationships and who didn’t refuse Griffin when he attacked and roughly bit him in the car. The hard-on that David sported made it perfectly clear that Griffin was the one who he desired, and they shared the same possessive need for each other.

Griffin suddenly slid off the bed, and without a word, began stripping himself naked. David watched quietly from the bed, taking in the gorgeous sight of Griffin’s body being revealed to him. His shirt was already off, thrown off in haste back in Peru, and Griffin was well-muscled, his ratty t-shirts hiding a body that was toned but heavily marred with scars, burns, cuts, and poorly home-stitched wounds that left long grey shiny trails along his chest and back. His nipples were darker than David’s, a deep brown that almost looked like chocolate. They were also hard as small pebbles, thanks to the chilled room temperature. Griffin’s battle-scarred body was a testament to the life of jumpers, but he wore the leftover evidence of his injuries with clear pride. He unbuttoned his jeans, and then the all too familiar hiss of a zipper being pulled down. Griffin stood still, hesitantly, for a few seconds and then moved closer to the bed again.

Sitting down on the foot with his back to David, Griffin pulled off his combat boots and dirty socks, and then stood and pushed down on his black jeans, where they dropped to the floor along with his plaid boxers. Griffin stepped out of them, confident in his nudity, and David could see where faint bruises were starting to form across Griffin’s slender tight ass from where David had been gripping him earlier. The now-purple hickey that David had left early was incredibly pronounced. The Brit’s skin was pale and he looked as scruffy as always – stubble on his face, his mussed seal brown hair looking like an experiment gone wrong – but to David, he was everything special and perfect.

Then Griffin climbed back on the bed, his engorged cock pulled up tight against his abdomen, hard and bobbing, and David erupted in a flurry of arms and legs, roughly tackling the smaller man, taking Griffin unaware and managing to pin him down instead. Griffin struggled and swore under his breath, but he wasn’t actually fighting all that much, and David knew Griffin was enjoying himself. David kept him pinned in place for a few long minutes, forcing himself into Griffin’s hot wet mouth, exploring every nook, stroking his tongue across Griffin’s small white teeth, licking his gum lines and even tickling the roof of his mouth.

Since Griffin seemed content being on bottom for a bit, David took advantage and began exploring every mark he could find on Griffin’s body. Griffin was stretched out comfortably across the massive bed, and David’s soft tongue traced those shiny grey lines that zigzagged over his neck, shoulders and chest. His tongue slowly mapped the criss-crossed lines that covered Griffin’s right arm, from shoulder to wrist. He pulled Griffin’s hand up to his mouth, and sucked each finger slowly, his tongue swirling around each digit, and Griffins started shifting underneath him, enjoying the detailed attention. David moved and starting kissing his way down the sinewy pale chest, savoring the unique feel and taste of his friend. David could taste the mix of sweat-salt along with the musky oils of Griffin’s skin and surprisingly, the faint hint of lemons and mint.

By the time he reached Griffin’s stomach, he couldn’t avoid the bobbing erection that had been brushing teasingly against his body the further he moved down Griffin. He decided to leave his own marks on the smaller man’s body, a reminder in the days to come that this had not been some bizarre dream. It was David’s way of leaving undeniable indicators of their hot desire for one another that Griffin could not later deny or ignore. Besides, Griffin had started it all by biting him, leaving territorial markers claiming David as Griffin’s own. He was simply doing the same.

David left a deep purple-black hickey on each narrow hip bone, his pearly white teeth sucking hard enough to mottle the delicate skin into a swirling tornado of red, purple and blue. David was careful to work around the old wound on Griffin’s right hip, but couldn’t stop himself from lathing and nipping at it for a few moments before working in the second love bite. Griffin squirmed in pleasure, his mouth open and spewing forth a barely audible stream of words like “more” and “now” and “keep going, you bastard” and “holy bloody fuck”. David smiled at the last one and bit Griffin even harder, finally getting a louder drawn-out moan that he was hoping to hear at least once again from the smaller man while they were together.

The feel of matching straining erections was absolutely foreign to David. He was totally naked with Griffin, they were both sober and covered in cuts and scrapes and bruises, and their cocks kept rubbing against each other. Small strands of sticky pre-com leaked from both of them, creating a sticky pool caught between their bodies. There was something entirely erotic about the friction between their two cocks as they moved together that was driving David nearly mad with anticipation and need.

At this point, Griffin expertly flipped them over, shoving the taller jumper soundly against the comfortably firm mattress. David’s arms were pulled up high over his head once again, his wrists held in place by Griffin. David’s whole body was taunt and quivering in anticipation; Griffin teasingly keeping himself just above David, their bodies barely in contact. David stared upwards challengingly at Griffin, his blond short hair matted with sweat and the building heat from their shared arousal. Both men were nearly drenched again with perspiration, even with the air conditioning running in the background.

Without warning, David arched up into the Brit’s hovering body, bringing them into full-on direct contact with one another. Griffin pressed back hard, thrusting himself like a cat in heat against David’s solid body, throwing his head back. David broke Griffin’s grip on his hands and grabbed the back of Griffin’s slender neck and in one long wet stroke, licked a path from the base of his neck to the edge of his chin. Griffin froze and his eyes crinkled tight in pleasure and David smiled at the deep near purr-like rumbling that was released from deep within Griffin’s body. He stretched up even further and caught Griffin’s lower lip between his teeth, sucking and scraping along the sensitive skin and bringing his body closer in contact with the smaller jumper. Griffin quivered all over, and David increased the suction and pressure with his teeth, enjoying the sensation of Griffin being there, wanting him, wanting them.

Griffin looked solemn for a moment, but his glittering blue eyes were shot near black with desire, his pupils dilated to the extreme. At this close proximity, David could see Griffin’s pulse throbbing in his neck, the skin nearly transparent and the red blood of life rhythmically throbbing near the surface of his skin.

And this was heaven. Their bodies pressed as close as possible, no more barriers between them. Legs twisted together, hands continuously exploring the other’s body -- they kept shifting and moving, writhing against one another.

Finally, Griffin upped the ante once again. He began slowly moving his way down David long body, his hands roaming all over his well-defined chest even as he licked and kissed the more heavily cut muscles of David’s lower abdomen. David moaned embarrassing loudly when Griffin’s tongue swiped along the top of his public hairs, and David could feel Griffin snicker even as he buried his face into David’s dark pubes.

Over the next few minutes, David fell deeper under Griffin’s spell as the Brit lapped and kissed and explored every intimate detail of David’s very private regions. Griffin managed to lick his way down to David’s balls, taking them into his mouth and rolling the musky sacs around. The Brit nosed around, taking his time to explore every hidden niche, savoring the deeply intimate taste and scent of the taller jumper’s genitals.

He slid his mouth to the inner curve of David toned thigh, tonguing the delicate skin where thighs and testicles met. David’s skin there was tart and sharp, the base note to every man’s scent, but Griffin also recognized the perfumed soap David had back in his new flat, along with the faint remains of some recognizable cologne David sometimes wore when they were out together.

Unexpectedly, Griffin moved to David’s cock, licking from the very base root to the rosy head, his tongue deliberately flattened and caressing the turgid flesh. David nearly shot his load right then and there, except for Griffin’s hand that was clenched rather painfully around the base of David’s cock, his fingers tight enough to choke off his impending orgasm. Griffin broke their silence with a terse command of “Don’t come,” and began flicking his hard point of his tongue into the tender slit that graced the head of David’s near painful erection. It was like a tiny fuck-fest, and he kept it up until David was panting and gasping for air and moaning Griffin’s name repeatedly.

Forming a perfect O with his mouth, Griffin suddenly sucked David’s cock deep down until his lips were brushing against David’s dark thatch. David went perfectly still, terrified he was going to lost control, overwhelmed like never before. Griffin didn’t move at all, his lips and mouth set like concrete, waiting for his freaked-out friend to settle down. David had been blown by women before, blow jobs from all over the world, but nothing had ever felt like this. David finally relaxed, taking a few deep breaths and shifting his position slightly. Realizing the taller jumper was now ready, Griffin steadily started working David’s cock, his mane of shaggy hair teasingly caressing against David’s skin as his head rapidly bobbed up and down.

David propped himself quickly up on his elbows, needing to see more of Griffin as the two became more intimate. The tight wet heat of Griffin’s mouth surrounding his swollen flesh was unbearable and after watching Griffin expertly work his cock and balls with those inflamed British lips, David dropped his head back into the pillows, eyes starting to roll back in his head with the pleasure. His hips involuntarily starting pumping in time to Griffin’s sloppy wet mouthings, and Griffin sped up until David’s groans and whimpers were non-stop and frantic with raw need. Just before David went critical mass, Griffin abruptly used his teeth and David screamed and nearly leapt straight in the air, except he instinctively knew he’d lose a lot of very sensitive skin in the process. Instead, he froze in place, every muscle and nerve tensed beyond compare.

Griffin very carefully released David, then sat up and shifting forward, straddled David’s slender hips. They were both flushed scarlet red, the colour high across their cheekbones and mottled patterns across their chests. They simply stared at each other, David frozen to the mattress, Griffin sitting balanced atop of him watching silently.

And in each face was a perfect reflection of mutual desire, raw and on the surface, visible to both jumpers. They had nothing to hide, no ways left in which to keep anything private from the other, their souls exposed and bare. They were both beautiful – Griffin’s sweat soaked hair hanging in front of his heart shaped face, nearly but not quite blocking the sight of those delicious swollen lips. The small Brit looked totally wild and barely staying in control. David looked just as fucked up, on the edge and restlessly moving about. David stared up at Griffin, his large hands grasping onto Griffin’s bare knees. They just gazed at each other, their desire real and on the surface, visible and unhidden and exposed to one another.


	5. Vienna: Griffin's secret home

Without saying a word, or looking away, David reached down and wrapped his right hand around both cocks. He could feel Griffin’s flesh throbbing, the smooth silk skin hot in his hand. And the sensation of their two cocks rubbing against each other was mind-blowing. David had never touched any cock outside of his own, and Griffin’s felt weird against him for the first few minutes of contact.

There were both uncut, but Griffin’s was a bit shorter and thicker than his own. David ran his thumb back and forth across the head of the smaller man’s erection and feeling the pre-cum beading at the tip. He kept stroking them in tandem, staring boldly up at Griffin who crouched over him and was thrusting into his hand, rocking his body back and forth atop of his friend. Griffin’s eyes were nearly closed and he was getting a strained look on his face, his jaw muscles clenching. When Griffin finally managed to choke out a strangled, “No more,” David stopped immediately. The fire between them kept burning ever hotter and higher, increasing their lust and desire, but neither wanted to come just yet and bring things to an end.

Griffin knelt above him, eyes tightly shut, intent on not releasing as his body was currently demanding. When he finally felt the intense need to orgasm pass, he lay down on David, pushing his legs apart and making himself comfortable.

Propping himself up a bit with crossed arms on David’s broad chest, Griffin looked into the depths of David’s wondering dark sapphire eyes and asked bluntly, “Right, you want to face me or be on your knees from behind? David looked totally lost and confused and Griffin crinkled his nose in annoyance. “I have to prep you before we fuck. Which way do you prefer?”

David blushed hard, knowing at this stage that he was well over his head and would have to explain. Griffin arched one dark eyebrow inquisitively, wondering what was going on in David’s head. Up until now, they had been in perfect synchronicity. David stammered out, not able to even look at Griffin anymore and his face turned aside so as to break their shared look, “I’m not sure … I … don’t … um …” His voice trailed off uncomfortably and David was now as red as a fresh hot house tomato.

Griffin pushed himself up a bit, staring down at David’s clear awkwardness and discomfort, and asked incredulously, “Wait. Are you saying … telling me you haven’t been with a guy?” David just turned his head away even further and Griffin burst out, “We’re naked and in bed and we’ve been having a pretty long enjoyable romp getting ready to have sex and now you’re telling me this is totally new and you have no experience with guys?” The smaller jumper sounded entirely freaked.

David shook his head, suddenly realizing that he had been about to have sex for the first time with a man and only hours before he had his first guy-on-guy kiss with Griffin. David couldn’t even say anything and his whole body felt tense and tight.

The taller jumper swallowed hard a few times, and then stammered out awkwardly, “Just … look … um, it’s OK. I want you, and I want this. I didn’t expect this to happen but here we are. When we started kissing and touching I realized I liked being like this with you. I was just afraid if I told you I didn’t know what I was doing, you’d stop. And I really don’t want us to stop.” David’s eyes were silently begging Griffin to listen and realize the significance of what he was saying. “You were the one who said only jumpers can possibly connect with and trust other jumpers, and it’s true. You’re the only person who can possibly understand what life is like for me. And I feel safe with you.”

David’s voice became quieter and softer the longer he spoke and by the end of the sentence he was trailing off, feeling a bit exposed and lame in front of his friend. David desperately hoped he hadn’t totally fucked things up for them for good.

The smaller man’s face was unreadable, a small frown drawing his dark brows together as he lay stretched across David and silently watched his friend. David felt totally ridiculous and now regretting he hadn’t been honest about his inexperience with men up-front.

Suddenly, the Brit leaned down and kissed David hard on the lips, reopening the small cuts. And then he softly whispered into David’s mouth, “We’re doing this face to face. And the first thing I need to do is get you ready.” David must have looked surprised that Griffin had moved on so quick, but Griffin knew him too well and was already replying, “You want me, I want you. There’s nothing to stop us.” His voice was low and a bit unsteady, but David could here the truth in his words.

A small thrill ran through David’s wired body, not knowing how Griffin would turn out to be as a lover, but certain that the smaller jumper would be with him and help him enjoy being together like this. Who would have known that under the personae of a paranoid radical separatist was a man with passion and need and desires.

Griffin slid sideways off David and began positioning the taller man’s body, whispering instructions to scoot back and lean against the headboard. When David was comfortable, Griffin carefully got him to lift his legs enough so that he could get a pillow under the taller man’s hips, lifting up his lower body.

Sitting back on his heels, Griffin smiled shyly at David, and looking him directly, said, “I’m going to get you ready now. And I don’t want you to feel embarrassed or like you can’t stop anything now that we’ve started. Anything feels wrong, you tell me.” The soft “please” added at the very end made David warm inside, and he whispered back, “It’s OK, Griffin. I trust you.” Griffin’s eyes went shiny for a second, and he nodded silently. Leaning down and kissing David softly, gently, butterfly kisses that were light as air, Griffin’s actions said all that needed to be said.

And with that, Griffin pushed David’s knees apart, giving himself space to kneel between his friend’s legs. Sliding his hands carefully under David’s ass, he canted his friend’s hips upwards, granting him perfect access to the tight pink hole that was going to the focus of his attention for the next while. He wanted everything to be perfect for David, and while he was eager to be sinking himself into David’s warmth, Griffin knew that everything from here on in would need to be taken slowly.

Griffin started out with what David was already familiar with – licking his now wilted cock back into eager readiness, rolling David’s balls in his hands and sucking them into his mouth. As David’s body started to unwind and become clearly turned on again, Griffin moved slightly further down, pulling gently on David’s hips to get him better positioned for what was to come next.

He started licking lower and lower, tonguing the sensitive spot underneath David’s balls and along the perineum, getting his friend accustomed to Griffin’s attention the more intense and sensitive areas of David’s body. With a murmured, “Stay relaxed, David,” Griffin gently swiped his tongue across the sensitive puckered skin of David’s hole. He could feel David tense at the unexpected attention to such an intimate part of his body, and then take a deep breath and release his body once again.

With swirls and licks and his hands keeping David’s legs spread apart, Griffin started playing and teasing the delicate place until David’s hands came to rest in Griffin’s wild mane and slightly pushed his head down. Obviously, David was fine with what was happening to his body so far. Griffin kept tonguing the swollen tender flesh until the small hole was slippery wet with spit. And still licking away, he slowly started to slide the tip of his finger into David, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. David slightly squirmed at the unfamiliarity of the contact, but stayed relaxed as Griffin kept wetting the tight hole and moving his finger in the most minute of movements.

Slowly but steadily, Griffin kept pressing his finger deeper and deeper, always adjusting to David’s responses. Nibbling along the tender inner part of David’s nicely muscled thigh, Griffin kept David occupied with the building pleasurable sensations until he finally managed to get his finger buried all the way in. David’s eyes were screwed tightly shut, but his hips were moving forward of their own accord, accepting the pressure deep within his asshole. Griffin began slowly stretching David, moving in gentle time with the unconscious movements of his friend’s body, wriggling his finger in all directions.

David’s face was scrunched, but he was nearly biting through his own lower lip at the power of these new sensations. His expression was intense and flicking emotions passed quickly across David’s gorgeous face, a testament to his enjoyment of Griffin. The smaller jumper smiled to himself, pleased he was able to make David feel this incredible pleasure and hoping he could make it even better.

Wanting to take things further, Griffin suddenly realized that the wet of his tongue alone was no longer enough. He needed lube if he wanted to take David further without hurting him. He immediately jumped across the large bedroom to the adjoining master bathroom, grabbing the lube he kept in a drawer, and at the last minute, a towel from behind the door, and was back in place in under a second. David was so lost in the feelings overwhelming his body he never even registered the jump Griffin had made.

Griffin drizzled the slick lube onto his finders, and then rubbed his hands together rapidly to warm them up. Gently coaching, “OK David, I want you to breathe out nice and slowly,” the smaller man placed two fingers against the slightly stretched ring and began gently pressing them in. Griffin took his time, waiting for David to adjust to the unfamiliar pressure inside, and pushing the two in further with each long out-breath. Finally, both were in and Griffin stopped, wanting to check in with David. Both were sweating and their combined scents were the familiar smells of lust and sex.

Even though the sensation was totally foreign to David, a part of his body he had never thought to explore sexually before, it felt wonderful. He felt a bit invaded, but Griffin’s fingers had hooked him and the feeling of being penetrated was better than he ever expected.

He tightened his grasp in Griffin’s hair, encouraging him to continue, thrusting his hips a bit more to get his point across. He could hear Griffin chuckle and mutter under his breath, “Getting pushy now, are we?” “Damn right, you teasing bastard,” was David’s answer, and then everything was ramped up even more as Griffin started thrusting his two fingers in and out of David, adding more lube whenever necessary.

Griffin began scissoring his fingers, working the muscles to spread them even more, and David whimpered in pleasure, the sound music to Griffin’s ears. Knowing that the more he stretched out David, the better the sex would be for David, Griffin kept the pace slow and steady until David was panting hard, beads of sweat trickling down his long torso.


	6. Vienna: Griffin's secret home

Knowing they were both ready, Griffin sat back and wiped his fingers on the towel and let his hands drift up and down David’s chest, suddenly needing more contact between them before they took the plunge. David’s eyes were heavy-lidded and from what Griffin could see, those ocean blue eyes were blown black with lust and want. When David finally opened his eyes and met Griffin’s gaze, and unconsciously wet his kiss-swollen lips leaving them spit shiny, Griffin knew it was time.

Pouring more lube into the palm of his hand and then stroking himself until his eager cock with super slippery, Griffin placed the blunt head of his cock against David’s now twitching hole. The two jumpers locked eyes, and never broke contact as Griffin started pressing himself in, inch by slow inch. David spread his legs even further apart to accommodate Griffin’s body as he went deeper, then put his hands on Griffin’s slender hips to help guide him. God – David felt so fucking good. Even with all the time spent stretching David out, Griffin’s cock was tightly encased by David’s virginal tunnel.

Griffin had to stop for a second, nearly shutting his eyes as he fought off the intense pleasure he felt physically and emotionally. He couldn’t stop knowing this was David’s first time and it was almost too much of a turn-on. David was watching him, his sinfully handsome face flushed with open pleasure, and seeing the clear trust in his friend’s eyes, Griffin silently vowed to make this the best experience in David’s life, bar none. He wanted this to be earth and soul shattering, so that David would remember him, remember this first time together, for the rest of their lives.

It felt like a slow deep burn at first for David, Griffin’s thick erection stretching him even more impossibly apart. He wasn’t sure he could take it all, but Griffin kept being gentle, taking his time, his blue eyes never looking away from David. David could tell Griffin was reading the expressions on his face, reacting to every slight move of David’s body, trying to make sure there was no pain. Finally David could feel Griffin come to a stop, his balls resting against David’s inflamed sweaty flesh, and David arched upwards, craving more direct contact.

Griffin immediately lowered himself as David reached his head up so that their mouths could meet in another deep kiss. They lay together gently making out, both becoming familiarized with the heady sensation of their bodies being totally connected, inside and out. They kissed and touched, their bodies slowly starting to roll together. Still lip-locked, Griffin lifted his ass up higher so that he could start thrusting deeper, his dark hair hanging down in clumps and tickling David’s face as their tongues kept sliding together in synch with their bodies.

When David voluntarily rolled his hips up higher and started thrusting back, Griffin knew it was time to really awaken David to the pleasures of guy-on-guy sex. He had avoided David’s prostrate while fingering him, wanting to keep that treasure a secret until they were actually together and there was no turning back. Breaking their kiss so he could watch David’s face, Griffin pushed himself up off David’s chest, biceps straining, and began bucking his hips faster, rougher, deeper.

And then Griffin hit the sweet spot, that small hidden bundle of nerves most men never encountered. He ground himself over and over again into David’s burning tunnel, the head of his cock rubbing back and forth, repeatedly banging against that knotted swirl. David’s eyes were tightly closed, his mouth open and his breath speeding up. His large hands suddenly clenched tight into Griffin’s ass, his nails leaving bloody half-moon crescents and he began thrashing under the smaller man, getting his feet under him so he could buck back.

The sudden mix of overwhelming deep pleasure and burning pain gave David a total rush, and he lost control for a few seconds, thrusting hard up into Griffin and trying to take even more of him into his body. He never knew sex could feel this mind-blowingly intense, and whatever part of his body it was that Griffin was hitting, it was making the taller jumper see stars.

Needing to make contact before they both came, Griffin opened his eyes for a second, startled when he found himself staring deep into David’s cornflower blue eyes. David was covered with sweat and his whole body was shaking, but he never turned to look away or shut his eyes. They were truly seeing into each other, intimacy and trust and want laid out for them both to share.

Griffin’s eyes shifted slightly down, and David followed the movement, and both looked to where they were connected, Griffin’s cock buried deep, David’s asshole stretched wide to encompass his friend. Time stretched as they looked down and up at each other, and then David gave a small nod of consent. Underneath Griffin, David’s golden body was marred all over with hickeys and bite marks and bruises, and he was even more perfect in Griffin’s eyes.

They found their rhythm together quickly, a tempo and beat that made them feel entirely alive and in the moment. Griffin started a deep slow roll of his hips, the head of his erection repeatedly stimulating David’s newly discovered prostate. David reached up to run his finger’s through Griffin’s matted hair, pushing it off his face so that David could see his friend’s expressions. The friction and tension kept building, peak after peak after peak, and then the world exploded for them both.

Griffin could feel it the second David started coming, his whole body locking and then bursting into a frenzy of movement, hot come splashing between their bodies, his voice wrecked and repeating Griffin’s name over and over again as he lost himself. The sensation of Griffin’s cock filling him, banging him over and over again in that wonderful electrifying place deep inside, was simply too much. He could feel tears on his cheeks and didn’t care because it was Griffin he was with.

The smaller jumper was pumping away furiously, their bodies rocking together, and hearing David howl his name pushed Griffin over the edge. Griffin gave a shout, his head flinging backwards exposing his throat, and with a final lunge he started coming in near tandem with David. He could feel his whole body let go, and with what felt like gallons of semen erupting from deep within, filled David with hot wet spunk. His body seized at the height of his orgasm, his arms and legs shaking from the intensity and power.

Knowing Griffin was also coming, David half sat up and rammed himself even harder against the other jumper. His hands were clenched so tight into Griffin’s sweet ass he knew he was leaving more crescent scars and hand-sized bruises in his friend’s pale skin. Both were lost in the white blinding release they had kept contained for as long as possible and holding out for as long as they had made the experience even more intense. Griffin was growling David’s name over and over again like a mantra, while David simply let himself free-fall. It seemed like eternity.

Finally, their movements slowing, Griffin leaned down and touched his forehead to David’s, just resting there so they could look into each other’s eyes. When his biceps began shaking with fatigue, Griffin collapsed again the taller jumper, needing the contact and wanting to be held. They lay there together, sweat shiny chests heaving for air, David’s come tacky between their bodies.

When Griffin’s cock finally softened and threatened to slide out on its own, he blindly reached around the mess of bed sheets and comforter until his hand landed on the towel he was seeking. With a small smile, he wiped them both clean, tidying up the mess of fluids they had created and shared. And then he lay back down atop of his friend’s lean body, burrowing his face into David’s neck as the taller jumper engulfed him with long arms and held them close. They didn’t say anything, just taking the time to absorb what they had just been through, their sweat cooling rapidly in the artificially chilled room and it felt like they existed outside of time.

Griffin eventually rolled off of David, but curled up against his left side, his nimble fingers sliding behind David’s head so that he could play with the darker hairs at the nape of David’s neck. It was still matted with sweat, but it felt nice to keep touching his friend, and David signed happily. They lay together in silence, David’s arms wrapped tight around Griffin’s slender body, keeping them close. David turned his head sideways and the two just lay there, quietly watching each other.

David was the first to smile, all warmth and sweetness, and Griffin felt the full force of David’s openness. The taller jumper began to speak, but as usual, Griffin had to get in the first word and cut off David. Griffin’s eyes were hard to read, clearly happy but with a shade of nervousness. “Was it … you know … was it good for you?”

David was taken aback at hearing the shakiness and uncertainly in the Brit’s question. David nodded quickly, swallowing hard, and then tipping his head to brush his lips to Griffin’s in reassurance, softly replied, “Amazing, Griffin, totally amazing.” Griffin smiled back, feeling more confident that he had made this first time truly enjoyable and memorable for them both, but more so for David.

And then, because this was all new to David, after all, he added a bit awkwardly, “I just don’t want this to, um … I don’t want things to get weird between us after this.” Griffin shook his head in fond exasperation, and tugged briefly on David’s short neck hairs. “You idiot. Don’t get all insecure and ‘I want to talk about our relationship’ touchy-feely shit. I like you, and I want you. And you’re the same. We both know it. And this does work – two jumpers together. We work.”

David swatted Griffin smartly on the ass, leaving another red stinging mark. “So does that mean we get to keep doing this?” David’s voice tried to sound normal, but Griffin could still hear the slight tension underlying his question. And reminded himself again that for all of David’s experiences with women, this was all new to him. He kept forgetting this because David was so there with him throughout the whole experience, involved and eager and needing it as much as Griffin had. Griffin laughed, not mockingly but affectionately, and replied cheekily, “Well bloody hell, I hope so. This was the best sex I’ve ever had. Hate to lose it.” Being serious for a second, he reached around David’s chest and pulled him in close for a second. Giving David an honest answer, Griffin shyly replied, “But yeah, I do want keep doing this.”

They snuggled together comfortably in silence and kept necking for a few minutes after, until with a sigh, Griffin said, “Well, we both smell a bit rank now – it’s been a very long day or night after all. Want to grab a shower and head to bed? We can stay here and crash out.” David nodded, already feeling the need for sleep taking over – enough so that he forgot to ask Griffin the one question that had been half lurking in his head about where they were.

The two jumpers were too tired to get frisky in the shower, but they both enjoyed the delicious sensation of being cleansed all over, being naked together still and with enough energy to keep kissing. They took turns with the washcloths, and Griffin found himself having fun lathering and rinsing the soap from David’ wide back and chest.

David, on the other hand, took advantage of his height while they were both standing up to use it to his advantage. He kept pinning the smaller man against the ceramic tiled walls, towering over him and pressing their naked wet bodies together and kissing him deeply, hands under Griffin’s ass to pull him up further.

Griffin didn’t have much experience with showering with anyone, having avoided relationships and social contacts for most of his life, but showering with David became his next favorite thing after having sex with his tall friend. Griffin kept teasing David about blocking all the water and hogging it all, so they kept joking around and splashing each other and having fun.

David even bent down so Griffin could shampoo his short hair, which took considerably less time than it did to try and get Griffin’s matted clumped hair freed from months of dirt and bathing under the outdoor shower at his lair or in some ocean. That required a few shampoos cycles followed by deep conditioner.

Staggering back to bed, the heat of the shower sapping the last of their energy from them, Griffin tossed David some boxers from the top dresser drawer in the bedroom and they crawled into bed, pulling up the soft duvet and making a nest for themselves. As they got comfortable, David finally asked, curiosity in his voice, “So, this is another of your lairs?”

Griffin shook his damp hair, explaining, ‘I’ve lived in lairs so long I only feel safe in them, blocking myself away from the world. But even as a jumper, I have to remind myself I’m still just a person, another human on the planet. That’s why I walk places, enjoy exploring new places and appreciating new cultures and histories and customs. This is a safe house of mine – not a lair, but a real house. I don’t want to risk losing what I’ve built here to the Paladins, so I come here very infrequently. It reminds me of how people live. Keeps me connected to the real everyday world.”

It was a totally unexpected answer, as was the place itself. David hadn’t seen more than the bedroom and the bathroom, but both were large and roomy, with a sense of comfort and peace reflected throughout. The bedroom was a soft delicate white, with large skylights for windows, and soft lamps set around the room. The dresser was an antique, but the wood was polished and a warm walnut, matching the headboard and bed frame. It was king sized, with a memory foam mattress and matching king sized pillows. The duvet was light, perfect for the room temperature and the purple and burgundy bedspread and pillow cases gave the room a focal point of colour.

And the bathroom – the shower had different jet settings for the shower head, and spacious enough for having a long soak in the bathtub. And the towels were big and soft and fluffy. It was like staying in a high end suite at the world’s top hotel. An old fashioned roll top writing table sat under the far skylight against the wall, a large comfortable chair tucked underneath.

Having only ever experienced Griffin’s dark dirty concrete bunker-like lairs, this was a place of rest and peace. It revealed a side Griffin that David never had expected, and the tall jumper suddenly felt privileged that Griffin had taken him here and wanted to share this aspect of himself with David.

David watched contentedly as Griffin padded around in his boxers, turning off the few lamps that were still lit, and dropped the specially made black-out drapes for the skylight windows set in the high slanted ceiling. As the last light went out and the room turned shadowy, Griffin suddenly jumped across the room to be back in bed with David.

There was a small hesitation and then David asked softly, breaking the silence of the darkened room, “Um … can I cuddle you?” He added, making a quick joke, “It’s the one situation where being taller actually makes a difference.” Griffin snorted his answer, but rolled obligingly on his side away from David, snickering as he turned, “Emo much, pretty boy? Need to cuddle after sex?”

David slid across the bed and wrapped himself around the smaller man, and licked the back of Griffin’s neck. Whispering softly against Griffin’s ear, David replied, “Actually, I never cuddle after sex with anyone. I just leave. But it’s you and so yeah, I want to cuddle. You fit perfectly in my arms. So shut up and go to sleep.” They both laughed at the same time, and Griffin captured David’s arm, pulling it tight across his chest, entwining their fingers.

As they both drifted off, Griffin heard David softly say, “And to think this started with a fight in Germany. I don’t even know where I am now.” Griffin went to reply, but the slow rhythmic breath against the back of his neck let him know David was already fast asleep. Griffin smiled to himself in the dark, and nestled in closer into David’s arms.


	7. Vienna: The Morning After

“You look good with stubble,” David whispered as they lay in bed together the next morning. They had awaked at the same time, David wrapped entirely around the smaller man and Griffin burrowed deep into his arms facing him. Griffin looked up into David’s face, and laughed, “Figures, you American. Even with stubble and bed head and sleep lines on your face you still look like a bloody fashion model.”

David snickered, pulled Griffin in for a quick hug, rubbing his stubble across Griffin’s and then kissed him on the cheek. Griffin looked at him, and said cheerily, “You better not mind morning breath,” before attacking him with kisses and nuzzles and lots of groping. They gleefully wrestled around the bed, excited at being together, the deep intimacy of a new relationship being formed.

After a while though, the need for coffee became stronger and stronger for both jumpers. They knew each other well enough to know of their mutual obsession with the dark fragrant caffeinated beverage, and the craving had kicked in for both of them. Reluctantly, the two finally slowed down and it was Griffin who asked, “Right – we both need coffee, I expect. As lovely as this is, I need my caffeine rush. Want to check out the place while I get the coffee on?” David replied happily, ‘Sounds excellent to me. Just as long as we can have a shower again and get back to fooling later on.” Griffin snorted, replying saucily, “After last night, I don’t plan on us getting out of bed for the next few days. And another shower would good – after all, we’re both wide awake this time.”

They slid off the bed and Griffin opened the blinds again before taking David on a tour of his house. He was pleased with his home here, even though he only risked coming here under the most extreme of circumstances. And being able to show it off to David was exciting. After all, the tall American had modern upscale tastes, and he knew David would be in for a real surprise given his knowledge of Griffin’s various lairs.

The kitchen was the first place to go, and David’s jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw what Griffin had created in his safe house. A large chrome and black fridge, beautiful handmade cupboards in matching wood to the bedroom, and a center island with a dark grey marble counter. David’s eyes widened as Griffin opened the fridge freezer and found it filled with bags of coffee beans from all over the world. Looking amused, Griffin asked over his shoulder, “Got a preference for your coffee today?” David was too stunned to even answer, so Griffin added, “OK then, I’m making Turkish coffee today. This will take me a bit to properly prepare, so why not wander around?” D

avid just nodded, dazed at the beauty Griffin had established in this small world. His friend, already milling the roasted beans in a top-of-the-line coffee grinder, pointed towards an open doorway and said, “The living room is that a-way.” David didn’t see the proud grin on the smaller man’s face as David stumbled around gawking at everything.

And the living room … well, David could hardly believe it was Griffin’s place. More hardwood floors, thick rugs from around the world, art work standing and hanging off the soft blue walls. Like the rest of the house, the ceilings were high with small skylight cut out all over, giving a welcoming openness to the whole room. He had a massively long couch in dark blue and green that nearly ate David with its plushness when he sat down.

Not surprisingly, Griffin had invested in a massive entertainment system, all top of the line electronics that took up the entire wall across from the couch. A huge wall mounted plasma screen, a blu-ray DVD player, game consules galore of every type available, and a sound system that made David’s fingers itch at the thought of how perfect music would sound in this room. He even had eight track players and tape decks and record players. There were speakers everywhere, and with an expert eye, David realized they were perfectly balanced and located to provide the maximum quality. One wall was covered floor to ceiling in shelves filled with cds and vinyl records and DVDs galore, all in a multitude of languages.

Everything looked totally new, but Griffin has said he rarely came here and David could see why. It would be horrible if the Paladins ever found this place and destroyed it, as they did to everything and everyone they encountered.

Off the living room was another room, this one a bit darker but only due to the dark cherry-stained bookshelves that covered each wall. As David wandered around, he came across classic literature, history books, philosophy and religion and politics and rare first print copies, atlases, books on nearly every topic under the sun. Of course, at least 5 shelves alone were dedicated to comic books and graphic novels, which was no surprise. A functional fireplace was centered on one wall, the book shelves bracketing it, leaving space for several gorgeously framed pictures above.

Walking closer, David was startled to realize each one had been signed by Griffin, and each a work of beauty until itself. He had seen scraps of Griffin’s drawings at the lair, but had never expected delicate water-colours and oil paintings to be of interest to the small jumper. It made David value all the more how much Griffin was sharing his true self by bringing David here.

He sat on one of the three overstuffed chairs in the center of the room, and realized it was the perfect place for reading. Track lights wound their way across the ceiling, allowing for different areas to be softly lit depending on where someone wanted to read. It was peaceful and quiet and David imagined what it would be like to be here in the wintertime, snowing falling outside and a fire roaring. Which reminded him again that he had no idea where in the world he was.

Fortunately, Griffin was done with preparing and making the coffee and had followed David to the library with the two large steaming mugs. He carefully placed both on a small antique table between the trio of chairs, and sat in the seat next to David. He was grinning widely, knowing his home was impressing his friend. And he liked that David appreciated what he had done in establishing this space for himself.

David kept looking around, and finally said softly, “Griffin … I had no idea. I never expected this and it’s so wonderful. If I had this, I’d be living here year around, but then it would run the risk of discovery. I can see why you keep this so secret and separate from the other aspects of your life.” He turned as Griffin handed him his coffee and added softly, “Thanks for bringing me here. I thought I knew you, but now I feel like I’ve been let in on a really big secret.” Griffin smirked, and replied, “Well, this is probably the biggest secret I have. Surprising, yes? I do have some taste and culture after all. Oh – and watch the coffee, it’s still hot.”

David cupped the mug in both hands and breathed deeply, closing his eyes at the incredible scent steaming into his face and for some reason Griffin’s heart clenched and he was glad he took the risk of bringing David to share in this. David opened his eyes after a few moments, and while waiting for the coffee to cool a bit more, finally asked, “You mind telling me where we are? We were all over the world last night and I’m not sure where we landed.”

Griffin smiled, answering, “We’re in Vienna. On a small discrete street where the wealthy live and keep to themselves. I’ve had this place for several years and gradually brought everything here in bits and pieces: personal stuff I’ve collected over my years as a jumper, precious things that I never wanted to lose and have ruined. This way, my lairs can be destroyed and I’ve lost nothing that’s important to me.

The two started carefully drinking their coffee, David making non-stop murmurs of delight at the unique taste and constantly complimenting Griffin. Griffin added, “Oh yeah, just to let you know – we’re on the second floor. There’s a hidden stairwell off the kitchen that takes you downstairs, which is where I have all my computers and jumper stuff. It also hosts my security system, which is the world’s best, and with all my tweaking, impossible to hack unless you’re one of the world’s top programmers. There’s fake front door from the outside, but inside it’s reinforced with the strongest metals I could access. I can show you all that later. There is also a secret escape route underground with an egress a few blocks away. I usually jump into Vienna from across town, then walk over to where I’ve got my access to my house carefully hidden."

With a twinkle in his eyes, Griffin added, “Right now, I think it’s time I made us more coffee and you can head to the bathroom to check out the damage from last night.” David chuckled and snapped back, “Wait to you see yourself, Griffin. I bet your ass is black and blue. Your neck already is, that’s for sure!” Griffin paused in mid-sip, and carefully asked, “Um … speaking of asses … how are you feeling today?” David laughed hard, his eyes crinkling at the edges, replying “I’m pretty damned sore, to be honest, but it’s a good sore. A great sore. A really awesome sore. But I’m not sure I’m up to another ass-fucking today like yesterday’s.” With a mildly lewd grin he added, ‘But I’m sure there’s a lot more for us to explore today.” Griffin bolted from his seat, grabbed both empty cups, and made shooing gestures at David. “Well fuck then, what are you waiting for? Get yourself to the bathroom.”


	8. Vienna: The Morning After

David was carefully checking out the damage to his neck from last night’s insanity in the bathroom mirror, when Griffin stepped into view behind him, holding onto two large steaming mugs of fresh coffee. David complained, his voice making his actually amusement quite evident, “You bastard. I look like the victim of a vampire attack. Plus, I think it’s infected. I’ve never seen bruises this black and purple before. It’s nasty. And I can even see your teeth marks buried into my skin.” Griffin snorted, leaning against the doorframe. “Wanker. You got off on it last night hard-core. Didn’t hear you complaining about it then. If I remember properly, you were the one who offered your neck to me and encouraged me to keep going. Besides, there’s rubbing alcohol under the sink. That and cold ice will do the trick.”

“Bloody knee-biter,” murmured David a few seconds later as the alcohol stung his skin. Griffin actually laughed, pleased, and made a face at David through the mirror, sticking his tongue out. He carefully waggled the mug in his right hand. “You better be nice to me if you want this lovely coffee I’ve brought for you.” David snickered, and said, “Fine, OK, I admit I enjoyed it and I love how you’ve branded me all over as yours. Now hand over the damned coffee.” The two took a few sips before agreeing it needed to cool down and could wait until after their shower.

As they both shimmied out of their boxers, Griffin caught sight of his ass in the mirror and punched David on the arm, catching him unawares and nearly causing him to fall over, his long legs trapped in the boxers tangled around his large feet. “Jesus David, what the fuck? I’ve got bruises upon bruises and dozens of cuts. You think your neck look bad? I look like my ass was beaten and spanked by a dominatrix.” David raised one eyebrow and smirked, “Hum … domination? I can do that.” Griffin actually sputtered, not sure how to respond, but since David was naked and the shower beckoned, he simply smacked David hard on the ass and pushed past him to get the shower started.

They had obviously slept well, because things got frisky in the shower immediately. The two were totally comfortable in their nakedness with each other, and horsed around. It felt right and natural and with none of the awkwardness David had been worried about the night before. Griffin was as rude and as crazy as always, making fun of David’s height and chortling over the multitude of marks and love bites he had left all over David’s body – some in places so hidden it was nearly astounding how Griffin had managed to leave them.

David just kept laughing and grabbing Griffin to stick his tongue deep down his friend’s throat to shut him up. And whenever Griffin too full of himself, David would sharply smack him on his very battered and bruised ass, causing the smaller jumper to wince and back away. David was like a big excited puppy dog that had made a new friend, playing and teasing all the sensitive spots on Griffin’s body he had discovered yesterday, and the Brit was secretly enjoyed seeing this happy relaxed side to David. Sometimes they both got so wrapped up in the fear of being a jumper they forgot to enjoy the simple pleasures of life – like having a shower together.

David was the one who started things off this time, getting more assertive and pressing Griffin to the shower wall, holding his hands by his sides while he claimed Griffin’s mouth for his own pleasure. Griffin kept squirming to get free and take control again, but David just laughed into their kiss and muttered, “My turn, you bastard – I didn’t forget that crack about domination at all.”

And sure enough, no matter how much Griffin tried to get away, David kept him pressed tight against the shower wall, not letting go. David started rubbing himself up and down Griffin’s body, trapping their erections between their wet flesh, even jamming his knee between Griffin’s legs to pin him in place. With the half a foot difference in height, David had to lean in and down to keep Griffin’s lips caught, and wound up having to bend his knees to better position them together. And fuck but David actually knew what he was doing when it came to being all assertive and controlling.

Griffin was the one who might have been in charge last night, but David had the confidence to take over today and make Griffin the object of his lust and desire. Griffin found himself loving it – being man-handled and pushed around while David kissed and sucked and licked the rivulets of water running down Griffin’s neck and shoulders, even nibbling his ears. Which was a bit startling for Griffin who had never gotten into ear-play before. And he started grinding back against David, accepting him as the initiator for now, and then both were lost in the heady sensation of their naked bodies together again in full contact.

They ground themselves together, quick and rough, gentle and slow, and their cocks rubbed together over and over, working them both up. Griffin had somewhat expected he’d be the one to set the place of their sexual encounters after last night, but given both he and David had potent personalities, it was evident David wanted, maybe needed, to establish himself as Griffin’s equal sexually now. Because while Griffin might have opened David to another whole dimension of his sexuality last night, David knew quite a lot himself from all his one night stands. He was still catching on to what made a guy turned, or more specifically what made Griffin all hot and bothered, but it was clear he was a quick learner.

In fact, when David suddenly spun him around, careful not to slam Griffin’s face into the tiled wall, Griffin got even more aroused than he expected. David had both their arms pushed upwards, and he whispered low in Griffin’s ear, “You’re a flirt you know. You spent hours teasing me and getting me worked up yesterday. Now it’s my turn.” He forced Griffin’s legs apart into a slightly wider stance with a few nudges of one foot, and started sliding his cock up and down the crack of Griffin’s bruised ass, causing Griffin to choke back a moan.

Keeping Griffin’s arms pinned with one large hand, David crouching down a bit further, and angled his straining erection between Griffin’s thighs. He held them in place like this for several minutes, thrusting his cock in and out, the head sometimes banging against Griffin’s balls. It was like dry-humping, only wet and slippery, and Griffin felt like he could come on the spot this way, his own hardness jammed against the shower wall. David nipped and bit at the neck of his neck, and finally, nearly begging, Griffin said, “Either we’re doing it in the shower, or we should stop right now and move to the bed. Because I’m getting way to close.” David blew against his friend’s ear, and whispered, “Oh, this isn’t getting close to being over yet, not by any means. So we better hop out because I’ve got more plans for us. Don’t you dare come yet.”


	9. Vienna: The Morning After

The shower water was off in a second, and the two barely took time to dry off with the towels Griffin had left out. They both bolted down their now cooled coffees and were back on the bed in under a minute. Griffin tried his best to land on top, but David was using all his height and strength advantages against the smaller man, and had rolled him underneath immediately.

David stared down Griffin and smirked as he said, “Right then. My rules today. You’re going to lay still and not try anything while I slide down and suck you like a popsicle” Griffin swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, then nodded, unable to speak. And sure enough, Griffin found himself lying back against the pillows as David went to town on him, willing to accept David’s demands.

And Griffin was not disappointed. David spent a very long time getting familiar with every jumper scar he had no matter how seemingly small or insignificant. As the American touched and kissed and licked each spot, Griffin found himself explaining the origins of each ugly grey line or patch of burned skin as David worked his way around his body. With some, David had already heard the back-story, but others were totally new. And a few had stories so painful and lonely and heart-wrenching, David had to cover every inch with loving delicate kisses.

David finally moved way from the scars, and started exploring other parts of his smaller friend, the enticing dark nipples the first place his mouth was drawn to. When David started nipping, sucking and biting them lightly and then more firmly, Griffin lost his voice for awhile. David kept pinching each nipple tighter and tighter, seeing how hard he could make each nub. And the more Griffin whimpered and wriggled, the more pressure and teeth David would apply. Griffin was nearly coming from this attention alone, and David must have read his reactions because suddenly David shifted away. Griffin didn’t know whether to sigh in relief or smack David for stopping. Then again, David was doing exactly what Griffin had done the night before – keeping them both on edge for as long as possible, and Griffin definitely was wondering what David had in mind next.

Griffin liked it rough and hard, which is why men appealed to him when the extremely rare chance for a one night stand was offered. Men took one look at his toughness and smaller stature and wanted to dominate him – many were very surprised at what happened once they were alone with the Brit jumper. And after his one and only relationship with a woman, the betrayal had hurt so much he just couldn’t see women sexually any more. Being in love with his girlfriend and losing her to the Paladins was more than he could take - which is ultimately why he had stopped trusting people and learned to live his life alone. Until there was David smashing his way into Griffin’s private world and something long hidden inside him started to wake up.

The taller jumper moved across Griffin’s body, letting his fingers dance and trail across his chest and ribs, nearly tickling Griffin with their spidery lightness. It was such a contrast to the roughness David gave to his nipples that Griffin was flooded. David kept lightly scratching Griffin with clean polished nails, no jagged splinters to catch or tear at Griffin’s sensitive skin. David’s long fingers stroked up and down Griffin’s slender toned chest, tracing the edges of his ribs with enough pressure to avoid being more ticklish. He could feel each and every twitch of Griffin’s muscles under his fingertips, and flushed with pleasure that he could make Griffin feel this good.

David liked the matching bruises he left on Griffin’s hips the night before, and paused to refresh each one. The pain was clear on Griffin’s face, his face straining and his eyes tightly clenched shut, but given how much he was thrusting his hips into David’s face, it was evident pain was part of Griffin’s sexuality. David snorted, remembering the violence and roughness they had both taken pleasure yesterday. Seems like they had a lot in common, more so that David would have ever guessed before the events of the last day. The other jumper was even harder today than he had been the day before, the flesh rigid and his balls pulling up tightly, and David could tell all was good between them.

He draw out Griffin’s pleasure for as long as possible, licking at the sensitive skin all around his genitals but never coming into direct contact with his cock until Griffin broke down and finally started begging him, his British accent becoming more and more pronounced. Griffin grabbed him roughly, his fingers tightening in David’s short hair, and he tried to force David’s head down. His hips were bucking uncontrollably, and David finally reassured his friend, “Griffin, just hang on. I promise you’ll like this.” He stopped all movement and contact with the smaller jumpers inflamed body, watching as Griffin struggled to get under control. When he eventually settled down, his eyes were still hugely dilated with manic lust, but he was able to let David go back to his ministrations.

David sat to one side and started caressing Griffin, one hand on his lower abdomen, the other getting stroking Griffin’s chest and taking his friend’s focus away from his cock. Finally, David moved slightly and grasped Griffin’s erection, wrapping one large hand around it and slowly began rubbing up and down, the foreskin pushing up and sliding down. He fractionally increased the speed in time with the soft shifting movements of Griffin’s anxious body, and started twisting his hand back and forth as his other kept gently stroking Griffin’s body. When Griffin started pushing up again wantonly, David took it as a positive sign and leaning down, wrapped his lips around the head and began swirling his tongue in all directions, poking it into the foreskin, licking up the pre-come droplets.

Griffin could not believe how good it all felt as David moved his mouth further down Griffin’s cock, still using one hand to corkscrew the flesh and jerk him off at the same time. David had good coordination skills, building up the rhythm as he blew and touched Griffin in tandem. But the more David is able to devour him, taking his leaking cock deeper into his mouth – not surprising given David’s got a generous mouth – the more delight David brought to their encounter. He started doing all kinds of sinful things with his lips, twirls and swirls and licking and flicking, and Griffin was shocked when David was nearly able to deep throat him. David quickly backed off the minute Griffin warningly barked David’s name, but kept up the firm caresses and man-handling.

The smaller jumper was surprised to realize just how much David turning all assertive and possessive and domineering was getting him off. A power freak, Griffin never gave in to any of his rare sexual partners and always exerted perfect control over the encounter, much to their surprise. Yet, with David, Griffin went willing along with David’s demands and expectations and felt himself enjoying the strange sensation of being taken care of and allowing himself to give up his authority.

David kept a close eye on his smaller friend, making sure he was giving back as much as Griffin had shared with him yesterday. He intentionally kept building Griffin up over and over again, only to stop and start all over. He knew Griffin was getting frustrated, but the other jumper surprisingly didn’t push David on and accepted the ways things were happening today. He knew it was taking most of Griffin’s willpower to not take over the aggressive role and he felt good that Griffin was open enough to trust David in this way. David kept up with his mouth action, sucking Griffin with enough pressure to make the smaller jumper’s eyes water, and when it was clear that Griffin was totally lost in the experience, he suddenly pulled away.

The shock and contrast was too much for Griffin, who nearly launched himself off the pillows and mattress, but David already anticipated the response and both hands were locked against Griffin’s narrow shoulders, forcing him back down. He chided Griffin gently, “Whoa there, Griffin. I’m still running the show here. And we’re about to get to the main event.”

Looking down at Griffin, his body blotchy and flushed, sweaty and his cock wet and dripping everywhere, David knew neither could take much more. He had also been straining to stave off his orgasm, nearly losing control a few times when Griffin was so powerfully under his control. Holding himself just off Griffin’s slim body, David asked, his voice ragged, “Enjoying yourself, Griffin?” Griffin was too dazed to come up with a witty reply on the spot, so he just nodded, sweat beading on his forehead, and David took that as an invitation to finally bring their bodies into full contact.

David had been on top a few times in their first encounter, but he wasn’t in charge like he was today. And that made a world of difference for them both. Griffin had no desire to change their positions or roles, loving the weight of his taller friend pressing him deep into the memory foam mattress. Griffin had obligingly parted his legs so that David could fully stretch out, and their cocks finally were in contact once again.

David began rubbing hard against him, as he had in the shower, and Griffin matched his moves, this time grabbing David’s muscled ass to keep the taller man in position, leaving a new set of bruises. Both were dripping come and their belly’s got sticky again, but their cocks loved the sensation of being wet and pressed hard against each other’s bodies. They slid-thrust-pumped against each other over and over, their bodies becoming incredibly hot and the passion building like a summer storm.

Griffin finally reared up, clenching his stomach muscles hard, and latched onto the less bruised side of David’s neck, biting more gently this time but also showing David things were getting critical. One hand slid from David’s ass to gently cup the back of his head, bringing their faces closer together. They started making out again, tongues prodding and playing and entangling, teeth biting into each other’s lips and re-opening last night’s minor cuts. Their kisses got more frenzied as the pace increased between their bodies, rocking frantically together.

Finally, needing more, the David pushed Griffin’s legs further apart and a bit higher, and began moving faster. Upping their pace, they could both feel the power of attraction they shared, and their juices had mixed so much both cocks were wetly sliding against one another. David kept forcing himself not to come, repeating mathematical formulas and reverse alphabetical listing of all fruits and vegetables in a vain attempt to keep his brain occupied with anything other than the incredible feeling of Griffin being in perfect synch against him.

This time, it was Griffin who lost it first, his body contracting and pushing repeatedly upwards and he caught David’s lower lip in his teeth, nearly biting through as waves of his orgasm took over, his spunk splashing caught between their two entwined bodies. The minute David felt the wet spurting heat against his stomach, it triggered a powerful tornado that ripped across his body from his toes to the top of his head, his body arching against the smaller jumper. David literally collapsed in exhaustion the minute the storm inside had faded, and Griffin cursed immediately in his ear, “You’re bloody heavy, you git. I’m getting squashed under here.” David laughed contentedly into the crook of Griffin’s neck and lightly bit him. “Don’t complain now, I know you love it.” Griffin punched him in the shoulder but didn’t add any more.

After a few minutes to relax and settle down, David finally moved off Griffin’s slighter body and wrapped his friend in his arms. Griffin wriggled a bit but stopped when David reached up and gently brushed Griffin’s shaggy bangs backwards off his face. Without a sound, David started mapping Griffin’s facial features with is fingertips, memorizing each detail – the contours of his cheeks, the strength of his jawline, the coarse texture of his dark stubble. David was so intensely focused, Griffin didn’t move, enjoying being the center of David’s attention. He half-closed his eyes and enjoyed the calming sensation of David’s fingertips exploring the nuances of his face.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Griffin took David by the hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. “Thanks David. I’m not really sure how to explain this, but letting you take over was hard for me, but I enjoyed it completely because it was you.” He looked a bit embarrassed, so David kissed him again for a few minutes, allowing the flow and connection between them to continue. David asked a bit worriedly, “You don’t mind I didn’t … you know .. your ass …” Griffin hugged him unexpectedly and quickly added, “I think the both of us need to work up to that."

David paused and eventually asked quietly, “So. Uh … I guess you’re a top then?” The word sounded funny coming from David, as if he wasn’t quite sure he was using the proper terminology. Griffin pulled David a bit closer, and looking him deeply in the eyes, explained, “I’m not sure what I am. I’ve been with one woman, and very few men – incredibly infrequent one night stands over the years – and watched a lot of gay/bi sex videos. I pretty much learned everything from that. And from experimenting on myself and what I like. I thought I always had to be in control, but I guess I also learned something new myself about my sexuality.” He snickered, and added, “I don’t think either of us can easily label what we are, except that we’re jumpers.”

David looked at him seriously and asked, his voice low, “So does this mean we’re … um … dating? Partners? Fuck-buddies? In a relationship or something?” Griffin kissed David’s nose and reassured him, “I only know of two jumpers – you and me. I think we’ve moved ourselves way beyond what friends do when they hang out. So yeah, I think we’re together. A relationship, I guess.” Griffin looked thoughtful as he tried out the words, adding a touch uncertainly, “It just feels …” Griffin’s voice trailed off as he struggled to find the right word. “Right? Good? Perfect? Natural?” David was smiling now, adding in his thoughts to Griffin’s incomplete sentence. “Yeah, exactly.” Griffin’s smile was nearly as large as David’s.

They lay together, naked and sticky and happy, and David finally asked, "So what else shall we do today?" Both jumpers grinned with the possibilities that lay stretched out in front of them, not just for that day but for every day that followed. They answered simultaneously, “More coffee!”

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
